


Haven't you heard? We will have a succession  crisis!

by Not_Me_Aaaah (Yuttis)



Series: We have magic and we did Not think this through [2]
Category: Demons Circling The Earth, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuttis/pseuds/Not_Me_Aaaah
Summary: Not everyone is happy with the current system.Not everyone can take advantage of the heir's departure.Well, not everyone is Otaka, are they?





	Haven't you heard? We will have a succession  crisis!

“They’re SUCH a power couple! I honestly dream of having relationship as cool and yet as soft as theirs!”  
“I know, right! Like, everytime my toxic ex tries to talk me up again I think: ‘Would Fujitaki treat me like that? Would Nalani treat me like that?’”  
“That’s what I do!”

Rishika loved his friends, he really did, but the longer babbling about the royal family went on the more he wanted to just. Slit. Their. Throats.

Otaka went on, whispering conspiratorially and miming slowly with two of her left hands “But did you hear? Their daughter is leaving for Earth!”  
“Wait,” said Tomasu, his minuscule eyes going even smaller and big bat-like ears pointed backward, “she will become the Earthbound?”  
“But that’s the weirdest part!” otaka said, grabbing Tomasu by his petite shoulders and finally catching Rishika’s attention “She will just.. go! No official papers, no bodyguards, no anything!”  
“No way!” Tomasu’s eyes widened now, but Rishika just looked suspicious and said frowning “But.. weren’t Fujitaki and Nalani supposed to give up their throne in the next five hundred years? And how old was their son again?”  
“Waaay too young to take up the throne, I know!” otaka looked excited and at the verge of crying at the same time, which was never a good sign, “I mean, haven’t you heard? WE WILL HAVE A SUCCESSION CRISES!” 

“No, look, I know that I am a bit out of loop with all the politics and such but why the Earth do you think THAT?”  
Otaka was smiling wider and wider with every second, which was unsettling not because of why she was smiling and also because she had eyes on his teeth which blinked very slowly “Because the signs are all there! A missing heir, aging rulers, alternative heir too young! And we all know what succession crises means! Chaos! And you know what chaos means!”

Rishika looked annoyed, while Tomasu just felt pity “Buddy.. You know that there will still be guards in the portal room? They know that people will think that they can get out.”  
“I mean yeah but maybe-”  
“Maybe NOTHING!” Rishika barked. “You have almost gotten us thrown into jail because of your fucking OBSESSION with the portal room! What is your endgame anyway? HELL is the only place where you look normal and not like a FREAK, so you can’t really fit in anywhere! Why do you think we ended up here? At least own fucking up to it!”  
Rishika was here because of his abusive behaviour. He understood where he went wrong a long time ago and he HATED it when people think they deserve anything else but hell.

But this seemed to be the wrong thing to say when, instead of protecting herself by arguing back or agreeing with him, Otaka folded in on herself, literally, as her skin was paperish. Then she started talking, quietly and eerily calmly “Love of my life is up there. My parents are up there. All my friends as well. They send me messages sometimes, when they can. And guess what? They are miserable, because their lives were almost identical to mine, I just did one bad deed more.” Otaka tone was straight up robotic at this point and Tomasu was hugging her from the side, “They live every day knowing that thousands who are not much better than them are down here. Because this system works with black and white dichotomy, on us-versus-them basis. And. It’s messed up.” 

Otaka shook her head and stood up, some conviction returning to her voice “I wasn’t gonna go to heaven. Or Earth. Or anywhere else. I was gonna destroy the room and release the portals, so the worlds would be merged. The current system sucks.”

“And I know! Some people do deserve to be here! But what matters more? The fact that five percent who deserve to be here should be punished? Or the rest of us?” five eyes wide open, all swirling with colour, gazed at the small crowd she has gathered “Fujtaki and Nalani may seem like our rulers, but our reality is much older than them. The system rules them as much as they rules us. But, how matter how much I honestly stan them, they are cowards. They are scared of letting any of us go, of breaking the lines between the worlds, of the MONUMENTAL task of reorganising how we punish bad people, of whoever or whatever created the system, of the rules that govern it. But I am not! None of us should be!” 

Murmur went through the crowd. Many seemed angry, although it was hard to say if they were angry at Otaka or The World System. Some were disinterested, some sad, some inspired, some anywhere in between, but many former humans recognised Otaka’s words for what they were: a call to action.

“So what the Earth do you suppose we do?” screamed some former human, with plasticy skin and melting mouth, “Destroy the portal room like you tried before?”

“No.” Otaka’s smile returned with her former excitement, but this time it was more biting, sharper, the eyes on her teeth not blinking. “I’ll have you one better. I was gonna do this alone, but maybe some of you would be interested?”

Shouts were heard from the crowd.

“You wanna know what I’m gonna do?”

Now a unified howl game from the crowd, either looking for guidance of from sheer curiosity

“Well, I won’t tell you yet!”

Aww’s were heard, but when Otaka turned to her friends many leaved. So did Otaka, Rishika and Tomasu. In the evening, when they were in their shared room preparing for sleep, Rishika finally asked: “So I’m sorry about earlier, I.. hadn’t really considered that not everyone deserves to be here. But, bud, what is you plan exactly?”

Tomasu made a soft sound of agreement and Otaka chuckled “I don’t have one!”

Tomasu, forever the softy, tried to condone Otaka. “Don’t worry, you will figure it out! You capable and optimistic, nothing can stop you!”  
Rishika just heard dumb and idealistic, but then felt guilty for even thinking that. These were his only friends!

“No, no, just because i don’t have a CONCRETE plan doesn’t mean that I don’t know what to do!  
You see, when I was still working with the palace security I heard no only the finest of gossip, but i also heard some concrete information. Do you know that those with royal blood can go to the space between the worlds? A place where you can not only shift our worlds but also create new ones?”

“Oh, sorry, I totally forgot that you are secretly a member of royal family” Rishika said sarcastically, which earned him a bunch between ribs from Tomasu. 

“Ah, but don’t you get it? You need some ROYAL BLOOD. Get it? Royal BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOO-”

Rishika held his tongue this time, but he really wanted to make quip about Otaka repeating the word blood over and over.  
Maybe ‘we are demons, not vampires’  
“-OD. BLOOD. BlOOD. B-”  
Tomasu was the first to realise “The blood doesn’t have to be in your circulatory system! We can just take some blood WITH us!”

“Not just us,” Otaka said, “we don’t know who or what is in the Between. We need many, and thus, a lot of blood. It will be no use if we go there to then be promptly erased from existence”

Feeling a bit grossed out by all this blood mention, Tomasu closed her mouth.  
But Rishika was never the one to squirm away from the disgusting and icky of life “So we need to attack someone royal, who all have strong security.. right?”  
Rishika really didn’t know any politics.  
Otaka nodded and Rishika continued “The blood needs to be as potent as possible, so no second-cousin’s aunt’s girlfriend’s children. Preferably someone young and inexperienced, so they can potentially tricked into giving up their blood willingly. We need Reina.”

Otaka nodded again “This is a gamble. The Between may have nothing, maybe the World System is unfixable. But there a billions of people like us, who got to hell over technicalities-”  
She ended up in hell because she spitting in her friends drink was the tipping point where her family and friends’ amoral lifestyle turned into Pure Evil.  
“-because of our circumstances-”  
Tomasu was born on the streets and died aged four. Almost everything he ever had was stolen.  
“-or maybe we used to deserve it. But we changed, because people do that.” Otaka looked at Rishika. “You made the person you abused up for it, even when you knew it will not get you out of here. You sent him gifts and apologised sincerely. And after a while he forgave you. Sure, he will never talk to you again, but that is normal. Everything between you has been resolved, and you are now a better person. But does our system care?”

Rishika looked away.

Finally able to speak again, Tomasu opened his mouth “i will never do this for myself. You are right. This is a gamble we should take. This is a gamble we NEED to take. But.. are there really no other ways?”

“If there is I don’t know any.”

Tomasu went silent again, mulling it over.

And as the fires were extinguished around the town and people went to bed, a new radical plan was born. First with three members, under codename Operation Succession Crises.


End file.
